


Technology Is Stupid

by saidno1ever



Series: Perri Dice [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Demi Lovato - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of Spring Break and Izaya is already done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology Is Stupid

Izaya moved his eyes back down to the screen of his iPod and just as the singer began, the Wi-Fi shut off. He tightened his grip on the offending piece of technology as he exited to Settings. The Wi-Fi was on and apparently connected. Izaya went back to YouTube. The screen flickered to an all white one with a small grey box and grey text. No connection available. 

“Why.” Izaya hissed. It was bad enough that the TV kept blacking out, now he couldn’t even enjoy YouTube. Great. Fantastic, even. 

“So Izaya,” And his father had shown up to top it all off, “Texting your friends?” 

Izaya rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to ask “what friends”, “This is my IPod. I can’t text from it.” 

“Oh. Well… do you have any plans for the week?” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Izaya mumbled, refreshing the page. 

“I was thinking we could all see that movie that’s playing. Sparkle Castle or something. Mairu has been talking about it nonstop.” 

Sparkle Kingdom. A G-rated movie about fairies living in the woods. Why would Izaya have any interest in seeing such a thing? 

“That movie is for five year olds.” 

“But your sisters are seven.” 

Izaya shut the Wi-Fi off then back on, “They’re ten, Dad.” 

“Really? Hm. Time sure does fly.” His father stood in the doorway, looking around Izaya’s room as he tried to think of something else to say. 

Izaya hoped he didn’t ask about the Demi Lovato poster over his bed. 

“Okay, well, if you think of another movie you’d like to see just let me know.” 

“Mm hm.” 

He tried once again to refresh the Wi-Fi as his father exited the room. Izaya could feel the anger rising, but it was quickly shoved under a heavy blanket of medication. Izaya huffed, turned the device off and flopped down onto his back. 

This was going to be a long week.


End file.
